


Debriefing

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Dr. Betty Director needs the report from a very distracted Kim Possible. How else was she supposed to get the in-heat omega back to her senses?
Relationships: Betty Director/Kim Possible
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewStartNow (TheOtherPerson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/gifts).



Dr. Betty Director waited patiently in her office. Her appointment was on time, waiting outside her office. She’d found, however, that making new agents squirm made them more effective agents in the long run. It didn’t matter how big the name was; they were at the bottom of the totem pole for the agency as far as Betty was concerned.

Betty took her time finishing up the last little bits of paperwork for the budget that quarter. Mostly meaningless paperwork that was more busywork than anything. Then she got up, stretching, before walking to her door.

When she opened it, she was hit full in the face by the sickly-sweet scent of an omega in heat. Slightly startled, she looked around the room to figure out who would have gone into heat.

Strange. All she saw was her secretary, who was a beta, and Kim Possible.

...Wait.

Kimberly looked flushed. She was squirming in her seat, clearly rubbing herself against the chair. Her GJ-issued outfit was opened up, revealing more breast than was professional. She was obviously struggling.

Huh. Betty would’ve never pegged Kimberly as an omega. Alpha? Yes. Beta? She could see it. But an omega? It was rather unusual, to be sure.

Betty swallowed. Her clit was swelling at the smell of Kimberly’s heat. She shook it off; Betty was in more control of herself than to suddenly begin fucking on her desk with no provocation.

“Kimberly.” The junior agent’s head snapped up from her distraction. “It’s time for the debriefing.”

“Y-yeah.” Kimberly stood up, legs crossing strangely as she practically waddled into Betty’s office.

Betty shut the door behind her as she went to resume sitting in her desk chair. Kimberly awkwardly made her way to one of the chairs positioned on the opposite side of Betty’s desk.

“So then. Professor Dementor got away,” Betty began the debriefing.

“Yes, he did. He, uhm, he went...in a boat…?” Kimberly wiped her brow. “He, uhm…” She sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m having trouble-”

“I can smell it,” Betty deadpanned. Disappointed, she said, “I’m surprised. I would expect you to have it more under control than it is.”

“It came on during the mission!” Kimberly defended. “I don’t have my heat suppressants, and it was so sudden...it wasn’t supposed to happen for a few more days.”

“I see.” Betty had a curious idea. It was beneath her, but she was slightly muddled in the head from her arousal. “Are you capable of submitting your report right now?”

“I, I’m trying.” Kimberly bit her lip. “I wish Ron and I were still together.”

“Ronald is an alpha?” Again, Betty was surprised.

“Yeah. He took care of me before.” The redhead shook her head. “As it is, I don’t think I’m in any condition to give my report.”

“Hm.” Betty smirked. “We can’t have that, Kimberly.” She carefully cleared off part of her desk. “Here. I’ll take care of you.”

Kimberly balked. “Here?  _ Now _ ?”

“I need that report.” Betty also needed a good fuck. It had been a while as it was. Having a primed omega in front of her was making it hard for her to control herself. “We need to do whatever it takes to keep things on-schedule.” Daringly, she asked, “Unless you can give me your report accurately with no mistakes?”

She knew it was impossible. Kimberly could barely form sentences she was so distracted.

“I can’t.” Suddenly a determined glint shone in Kimberly’s eyes. “Right. Let’s do this.”

Eagerly Kimberly began to strip. Betty followed suit, stripping off her pants and partially undoing her top. Her clit was fully erect, instincts begging to bury herself deep into Kimberly. Kimberly placed her clothes on Betty’s desk and hopped onto the desk before turning to face Betty. She spread her legs.

The heavy scent of Kimberly was almost too much for Betty. Betty practically jumped on Kimberly, rubbing her clit against Kimberly’s slickness.

“Mmmmm…” Kimberly was biting her lip as she murmured, “Fuck me.”

“I’m the boss here,” Betty reminded her, “but I’ll grant your request.”

Betty lined herself up and shoved herself into Kim. The redhead grunted, panting, as Betty leaned over her and began to push herself in and out. The moans were turning Betty on hard. Her head was spinning; she needed  _ more _ .

Betty eyed Kimberly’s slicked-up underwear. Greedily, she slowed her thrusts to spare a moment to grab the underwear. She pressed the underwear to her face as she sped back up. Her tongue slurped up the wetness, savoring the sweet taste of the omega under her.

It was so unbearably delicious. Betty hadn’t had a chance to knot in too long, before Kimberly had even become an agent. Her last lover had been a rather innocent beta, too, so she hadn’t gotten to experience an omega in even longer. Fucking anything other than an omega just wasn’t the same.

The smells that were filtering into Betty’s nose were so delightful that it pulled at a part of Betty that she usually kept suppressed. The feel of Kimberly’s sweaty, hot body under her and the slick that was now coating Betty and Kimberly was almost too much. Her instincts were practically overriding her mind. All that mattered was fucking this omega until she was crying and whimpering for the knot.

Betty was surprised when Kimberly wrapped her legs around Betty and pulled her close. The junior agent reached up and pulled Betty in.

“Please, suck me,” she whispered into Betty’s ear. She instantly understood. One last sniff of the underwear was done before she set it down to focus on Kimberly. She leaned down and latched her lips on one of Kimberly’s perky tits. The saltiness of her skin was a stark contrast to the sweet slick and scent that she was releasing.

Betty became dizzy at the sensory overload. It was all  _ so good _ …!

Her knot formed inside of Kimberly. The redhead gasped at the sensation, then moaned. Betty came then, her come gushing into Kimberly in messy waves. Kimberly’s belly swelled slightly with Betty’s ejaculate. Betty fell against Kimberly, sucking in air to try and catch her breath.

Betty tried to gather herself as her knot began to shrink. She grabbed the entire box of tissues from her desk and pulled out a handful. The tissue was pressed against Kimberly’s opening as Betty pulled out. The come seeped out in thick streams. The tissues were barely able to handle that much come. Betty swiftly tossed and replaced the tissues until the come was under control.

Betty couldn’t resist and licked a bit of the slick from the top of Kimberly’s crotch. The sweetness was something Betty would miss.

“Oh…” Kimberly sighed. “I needed that.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re able to get things back on track.” Betty cleaned herself up with more tissue before she put her clothes back on. Kimberly followed suit. The smell of their little trist hung around the room. Betty would need to make sure to get some air spray and toss the garbage herself. Reassuming her role as the head of Global Justice, she sat down in her chair and asked, “Do you think you can give me your report now, Kimberly?”

The junior agent was just buttoning her shirt back up as she replied, “Yes, Dr. Director. I think I can.”

“Well then. Start from the top. Professor Dementor got away.”

Kimberly adjusted herself as she sat down. “Yes. He escaped via a helicarrier…”


End file.
